Pass The Salsa
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Ella has always been there for Clyde. Too bad he has his eyes on something else. Clyde/OC & hints of Creek -OC one-shot request from Cupcake Queen Liz-


**Title**: Pass the salsa

**Characters**: Ella, Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek and others.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Ella has always been there for Clyde. Too bad he has his eyes on something else.

**Pairings**: Clydella (Clyde/Ella), Hints of Creek and one-sided Clyde/Taco because the Taco is already in love with the sour cream :C Poor Clyde (Clyde, you have Ella! :C)

**Warnings!** Hints of Homosexuality, swearing, mentions of sex jokes and fluffiness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South Park characters. They belong to **Matt Stone** and **Trey Parker**. **Cupcake Queen Liz** owns the adorable Ella :3 I only own my writing :)

**A/N**: I do have two other one-shots I have to do but don't worry, they will come soon. Also, if you don't know who Ella is get **Cupcake Queen Liz** to tell you because she's an amazing OC :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and Ella whizzed around the house at an alarming speed, just picking up bits and bobs. Her mum watched her and quirked an eyebrow up as if wondering what her daughter was doing.<p>

"Ella" She called.

…Still no answer.

"Ella, honestly, you're acting like you're going away" Her mother, Laura, said.

That's when Laura paused and stood, ridged for a minute. "Oh my God, you're not going to your dad's yet, are you? You're not leaving me already, are you?" Laura burst out, going into hysterics.

"Mum, calm down. Look, if you must know, a guy asked me over…to…his house" Ella blushed and brushed her hair over and over, showing how nervous she was.

"Okay, I will but promise me that you'll come back safe, won't you?" Laura said.

Ella looked up at her mum and smiled. Her mum could be such a worry wart sometimes. Walking over to her mum she placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Mum, it's just down the street" Ella reassured, smiling awkwardly. It was really embarrassing when mums get like this, all melodramatic about their kids and that.

Laura looked wary for a moment before she smiled at the black haired teen before her. Her baby really had grown up so fast.

Ella sighed and gave her mum a big hug and smiled. She knew her mum was a worry wart and all that because she's had experiences before where her mum worried over the smallest things and anything really but she never realized her mum worried about her. Well, this much really.

"Look, I'm coming back and I'll make sure that I walk straight there and come straight back. I won't talk to any strangers along the way and I won't get into anyone's car. The only candy I will eat is one that's clean" Ella chuckled as her mum glared at her for the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"You're so much like a boy, Ella" Her mum said, rolling her eyes.

Ella poked her tongue out and winked. "That makes me the coolest girl out there"

"Go on, I don't want you to miss your date" Laura joked and winked back.

Ella blushed and huffed. "It's not a date, mum!"

Her mum just laughed and walked out into the kitchen. Ella puffed her cheeks out before walking upstairs to get ready.

Putting on her favourite sporty jumper, she walked up to her mirror before tying her hair up. Her straight, black hair was now pulled into two low bunches and her dark brown eyes looked at her body. She could admit that she had quite a stocky build but she liked it the way it is. Better than all those stick thin girls who wouldn't eat even a leaf because it would cause them to gain some weight.

Ella poked at her muscles and grinned. She realized what time it was and rushed down the stairs making sure to call out a goodbye to her mum.

Running down the pathway she waved a hello to Stan and Kyle as they walked past reading comics and looked at the sky. It was a nice sunny day today which meant staying in playing video games. Yes, truly what you would when it's nice weather. Even with the sun in the sky South Park still had snow on the ground and people wearing coats and gloves thanks to the cold wind blowing all over the place.

She got outside Clyde's and looked at the door. She could hear some voices and could recognize Tweek's voice inside screaming about something.

The door then opened to reveal Tweek and Craig walking out of his house. They blinked as they saw Ella and then grinned. Well, Tweek did sort of while Craig just flipped her off.

"Hey, Clyde, your girlfriend's here!" Craig yelled out in a bored voice.

Ella blushed and heard Clyde call Craig a stupid asshole. She laughed which earned her another middle finger from Craig himself and a nervous smile from Tweek. As they walked past Ella fist bumped Craig and smiled. She then glared when Craig flipped her off once again. She had gotten used to it but it didn't mean she liked it.

She watched as Clyde walked up to her and grinned. "Hey dude, you coming in?"

Ella nodded and grinned back. As she walked inside the smell of beef wafted through her nostrils and she drooled. She figured Clyde's mum was doing a roast and licked her lips. Clyde saw her smile dreamily at the smell and grinned at her.

"Yeah, mum's doing a roast but I wasn't sure if you would like that" He shuffled from foot to foot.

"Are you kidding me? I love roasts!" Ella answered, giving a thumbs up to prove her point.

As if she heard that, Clyde's mum came waltzing through the kitchen entrance, smiling.

"Ella, glad you could make it and I'm glad you like roasts. Little Clyde here didn't exactly tell me what you like when it comes to food" Clyde's mum tapped her foot while glaring playfully at her son.

"Mum, it's not my fault" Clyde blushed and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You see, Clyde will eat anything because he's my little piggy" She pinched his cheek and he went even redder at her words.

Ella giggled as she realized how true that statement was. Clyde wasn't what you would call skinny. He was a little bit chubby and you could definitely tell when it came to his face being the fact that he had podgy cheeks. But Ella loved his podginess.

"Mum, just go make dinner please?" Clyde whined, almost on the verge of tears.

"Alright, I will but first. Ella, would you like a drink?" She asked.

"No thanks, Mrs Donovan" Ella responded, smiling sweetly.

"Alright, well, I'll go make dinner then. Clyde, she's such a sweetie" Martha Donovan commented briefly to Clyde as she walked out into the kitchen.

"She obviously doesn't know what you're really like then" Clyde commented before laughing out loud. Ella puffed her cheeks out and punched him on the arm gently.

"Ouch, that hurt" Clyde commented before sitting down on the couch picking up a video game controller.

Ella took of her jumper which revealed her green t-shirt underneath with a Pacman printed onto it and sat down next to him.

"So, what game do you want to play?" He asked, turning to her.

"Hmm, well, we could play Grand Theft Auto or Tomb Raider if you have it" Ella commented and picked up a few games she saw on the floor.

"Hell yeah I have that. That chick's hot" Clyde said and Ella glared at him for it. He looked at her and grinned, nervous.

"Alright, sorry, no sex jokes while you're around" Clyde joked and grinned.

Ella nodded, satisfied and went back to searching through his game selection. As she went through it she saw Ninja Gaiden and shoved it in Clyde's face. Clyde blinked and raised an eyebrow at Ella's hostility at first before smiling at her choice.

"Nice choice" Clyde said, smirking.

They played while Martha cooked and they talked at the same time. Ella was having so much fun and she realized why. It was because she was with her best friend and her crush. Everything seemed really happy.

"Kids, dinner's ready. Also, Clyde, I just have to go to the shop a second to pick up something. You don't mind, do you?" Clyde's mum said.

Clyde got up and rushed over to his mum. "I don't mind but what are you getting?"

"Just some shampoo, why?" She asked, confused.

"No reason, how long are you gone for?" Clyde asked, looking worried.

Sensing his worry, Martha smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon and you have Ella to keep you company"

Clyde nodded and smiled, although still worried.

"Alright, bye then. Bye Ella and keep an eye on him for me, will you?" Martha asked.

Ella laughed at Clyde's shocked face and nodded. "I will, don't you worry"

Martha walked out the door and left the two teens to walk into the kitchen. They looked at the table and saw two plates with dinner sitting there, inviting them over. Ella gaped and marvelled at how beautiful the food looked before walking over and sitting down to dig in. Clyde sat opposite her and they both decided to start up a conversation.

"Oh man, I love Tacos. They're amazing" Clyde started.

Ella sat there with a perplexed expression on her face as she sat there listening to Clyde list off the reasons as to why Tacos were amazing.

"Dude, we're not even eating Tacos. Why are you talking about them?" Ella asked.

Clyde grinned and pointed his fork towards Ella. "Because you can never get enough Tacos and because they're just dripping with such goodness it's amazing"

Ella's eyebrow twitched as she heard this and she gritted her teeth. Seriously, over dinner the thing they were going to talk about is _fucking_ Tacos. Ella sighed and flipped her fringe out of her eyes. She should have expected this considering this was Clyde we're talking about here.

"Seriously, at least Tacos listen to me. Do you know what happens when I go out with Tweek and Craig? They end up sucking faces and shoving their tongues down each other's faces. It's like dude, I'm sitting right here" Clyde explained.

"Don't you ever just tell them to stop?" Ella asked.

"No, because to be honest, number one. It's actually hot sometimes, only _sometimes_ and number two, Craig would flip me off because Tweek would proceed to freak out and go all hysterical over me saying it" Clyde murmured.

Ella hummed and nodded in understanding, knowing what Craig and Tweek were like when getting interrupted. Kenny had, last week, tried to interrupt and ask for a threesome and Craig ended up beating the shit out of him.

"Still, if it's that annoying why don't you go and hang out with Token then? I'm sure he's not that busy that he can't hang out with his friend" Ella suggested.

"Well, I would but I prefer to hang out with you to be honest" Clyde said, flushing at having admitted that.

Ella blushed just as bad and smiled a bit at Clyde having said that. She sat there and ate her meal before looking over to Clyde who had also finished.

"So, what do you want to do now then?" She asked.

"Let's go out for a walk. My mum won't be here for a while so there's really nothing to do here" Clyde said, shrugging.

Ella got up and put her plate in the sink before walking over to the door. She raised an eyebrow when Clyde grabbed a bag full of little mini Tacos and giggled to herself when she saw him petting them and whispering to them.

They made their way out of the Donovan's house and walked towards town. Ella saw Bebe walk along the way with Wendy and she had spotted Kenny walking with Stan, Kyle and Cartman. She had waved to them and the three of them waved back while Cartman smirked at her and stuck his middle finger in the air shouting out a vicious 'Hoe!' It was alright though because Kyle smacked him across the head and yelled something about respecting others around them.

She didn't stick around to see how that argument carried on or if it ended because she wanted to have a nice time with Clyde.

Speaking of Clyde, he seemed to be searching for something. Ella watched him with curious eyes and was about to ask him if something was up when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me" She obeyed and let him drag her to wherever he was planning to go.

He dragged them to Starks Pond and then dragged her over to a secluded part of it where it looked like baby pink flowers seemed to be growing everywhere. On the trees, on the bushes, near the pon and just about everywhere. Ella watched in awe as frogs hopped around the stream running through there and she saw a couple of birds tweeting on a tree nearby.

"Clyde, this is-" She started but stopped talking when Clyde came, out of nowhere, and grabbed her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes and noticed he was looking very nervous at this point. She wanted to ask him what this was all about but it looked like he wanted to say something first.

"This is where my dad took my mum to confess to her and they lived happily after that" Clyde said, which startled Ella who listened intently to him.

"That's great and all bu-"

"And I know that when you tell someone you love them while here then you'll end up living happily ever after with them" He carried on.

"Clyde…" Ella whispered still very much confused.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is….I have feelings for you. I like you so very much. It hurts sometimes to think that you might not feel the same because I've been hurt before by someone I've loved. And I don't think I can handle the same pain twice"

"Clyde, I-"

Clyde grabbed Ella's face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking at her with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me the same way they did and just give me the chance to prove to you that I can love you more than anyone ever could love you"

There was silence as the wind blew around them and the dripping of water as frog's hopped form lily-pad to lily-pad. Ella watched as the hurt look in Clyde's eyes grew and grew with the silence and she could see his eyes starting to tear up.

Ella grabbed the hands on her face gently and held them within her own before looking down at them and then looking up into Clyde's eyes as she spoke.

"Clyde, you're so silly. Why on earth would I want to hurt my own best friend? And you sound so scared. Don't be, I love you just as much. I can't believe I could even say that though because I've been so nervous to actually tell you that and now it's coming out of me like it's actually normal to say those things to your best friend on a daily basis" Ella rambled and Clyde watched her.

When she said 'I love you' an enormous affectionate grin grew on Clyde's face and he pulled their entwined hands up to his lips before pressing his chapped lips to their hands which effectively stopped Ella's chatting.

She stared and smiled softly to herself as Clyde grinned back at her. She reached up forward hesitantly before placing a soft kiss on his lips. They both blushed and smiled at each other as they held hands.

"I think we should head back because I know this is a lovely spot an all but my mum would kill me if she came back and couldn't find me" Clyde explained, chuckling nervously.

"That's fine but I don't think I can come back with you because my mum wants me back by seven and it's already" Ella glanced down at her watch. "Six thirty"

Clyde nodded before nuzzling his nose in her hair while she laughed and patted his head. They hugged before pulling back and walking their separate ways.

Ella smiled to herself and couldn't believe her luck. She had only gone over for dinner and games but she had also gotten what she had always wanted; Clyde Donovan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this isn't longer ^^; I just haven't had time. One of my nans have died and that hurt me a little. Then my family decide to argue while I sit at my computer trying to ignore it so it's not been the best time for me. Anyway, I hope you like it, **Cupcake Queen Liz** :)

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
